


The Knight Of Roses

by Fyncival



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/pseuds/Fyncival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the peaceful Kingdom of Rosorest, a young man is training to become a knight and personally protect King Loga as a Hunter. What happens when a mage - a type of people that were thought to be long gone - suddenly storms the castle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I wrote this a while ago for a Creative Writing class

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, lighting the kingdom as it started to wake up. Villagers emerged from their houses and interacted as they got ready to work for the day. In the village closest to the king’s castle, a little place called Cazadores, a young man ran from his home and towards the towering structure, yelling something to his parents as they waved from the doorway. Raymond Flores scratched at his scruffy beard, a grin on his face as he slowed down once he had arrived at his destination.

 

The training area in the castle grounds was filled with dummies made of wood and hay, and the air was practically vibrating with all the chat and anticipation of the young boys spread throughout. Raymond walked over to the shed near the entrance, grabbing a wooden sword and nodding a greeting towards the older man observing the fighting. James Vaca was a highly respected knight, a part of a group called the Hunters that personally protected the king and his family.

 

Spotting a lone dummy, Raymond left the knight to start his own training with the knowledge that he would be put to the test to become a knight himself in just a few days.

 

Raymond furiously hacked at the training dummy with his sword for hours on end, training the best he could with a Hunter watching him and the other boys distracting him. Eventually, it was just Raymond and James in the training area, the sun having gone down a while ago. The only thing piercing the silence was Raymond’s grunts as he continued to attack and the songs of the birds flying over their heads. Sweat dripped down the boy’s face and into his panting mouth, the salty liquid reminding him just how thirsty he was.

 

When Raymond had finally stopped moving, he realized how badly he had beaten the dummy. While the sword was still smooth under his hand, hay littered the ground and the wood of the dummy was all rough and scratched up. The smell of cooked beef was carried to his nose, breaking his train of thought. The warrior-in-training turned around and found that James was sitting at a small table that had most likely been brought out by servants, eating off of one plate with another sat across from the knight, untouched.

 

After Raymond had thanked the knight and eaten, he was on his way back home. However, before he left, he caught sight of James talking to the eldest Hunter, Geoffrey Reithe, concerned looks on both of their faces. Raymond had little time to think about the exchange as he approached his village, discovering that it was being attacked.

 

The boy dodged swords and arrows as he rushed home. Tears poured down his face as he found his parents lying on the floor in puddles of their blood. After strapping on leather boots and a leather chest piece with iron laced through it, Raymond snatched the iron sword in his father’s room and a crimson rose that was in a vase on his mother’s bedside table. Laying the rose on his mother’s chest, he gently moved her arms so that she looked at peace, even with the scarlet blood framing her.

 

With that done, Raymond threw himself into battle with an anguished cry. Once the small army was slaughtered, the boy was the only person left standing in his village. Spotting a flag flying in the distance and approaching the castle, Raymond sprinted off to help protect his kingdom.

 

He arrived in a massacre, swords slicing air and flesh and arrows piercing the wind. Raymond fought valiantly, his muscles starting to make him aware of their soreness. His shoulders tightened and his legs stiffened, but he continued to fight alongside the kingdom’s dwindling army.

 

Making his way into the castle, he followed the bodies scattered through the halls until he found something completely unexpected to him. Three of the Hunters were leaning against the walls near the throne room, including the ever-feared Mogar, who was believed to be the strongest warrior in the land.

 

Quickly checking their status and bandaging their wounds with their shredded clothing, Raymond was surprised to hear Mogar call out to him. The warrior decked out in a bear pelt was weakly holding out his diamond sword, the blue surface glittering in the torchlight. Raymond hesitated, but grabbed it after a pained shout filtered through the grand door behind him.

 

With much effort, the boy pushed open the wooden door and gasped as he found the remaining two Hunters, the King, and a person that was thought to be extinct. Geoffrey was lying on the scarlet carpet, his blood blending into it as he laboriously breathed in his unconscious state. James was standing in front of his King, his iron sword rebounding blasts of magic from the attacking mage.

 

“Just give up, you foolish knight! I am the last mage in all of Rosorest, Edgar o’r Gwartheg, and I shall not be vanquished!”

 

The deep, malignant voice caused shivers to run down Raymond’s spine. James growled out a response, to which a cackle echoed off the golden walls. Raymond caught James’ eye by accident, distracting the knight enough that he was hit in the gut with a quick blast. The boy watched in dismay as the knight fell with a grunt, barely breathing.

 

Raymond was broken from his fearful trance as the mage moved for the king at a crawling pace. The king looked at the taller man in fear, glancing at his only hope for a split second. That glance grabbed the mage’s attention and he taunted the king, not knowing Raymond was behind him.

 

Just as Edgar raised his hands for the final blow, Raymond charged forward and stabbed the mage, the diamond cutting through the flesh with ease. A strangled gasp left the mage’s throat as the scarlet-soaked tip emerged from his chest. Finally, Raymond heaved the mage to the side with a great shout, throwing him to the floor with a thud.

 

The King clasped Raymond’s shoulder, gratefully thanking the boy for saving him and the kingdom.

 

After the invasion, it took nearly a year for the kingdom to restore peace after sentencing the remainders of Edgar’s army to a lifetime in jail. Near the end of that year, a statue of Raymond had been created out of solid gold, along with an emerald and redstone rose at the boy’s request.

 

Once everything had calmed down, Raymond was given a feast to commemorate his rescue. At the feast, the King and the Hunters all came to an agreement and invited Raymond to be a Hunter, with quick acceptance from the hero. As a result, he was given a title, just like the rest of the Hunters.

 

Raymond became the Knight of Roses.


End file.
